<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>She’s A Keeper Extras by DandyVela</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081397">She’s A Keeper Extras</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandyVela/pseuds/DandyVela'>DandyVela</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Coach Catradora [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff and Smut, POV Catra (She-Ra), Porn with Feelings, She's A Keeper Extra Chapter, Spoilers for She's A Keeper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 02:00:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandyVela/pseuds/DandyVela</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Short additional stories from the Coach Catradora universe.</p><p>  <i>1. Foul Play</i><br/>2. Proposal - coming soon!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Coach Catradora [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>269</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>She’s A Keeper Extras</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Catra is in pain.</p><p>Throbbing, growing pain gnawing between her legs, in the tightness of her chest, every inch of her body vibrating with need. Adora's presence is magnetic to her, pulling her in with her comforting warmth and the promises she intends to keep now.</p><p>Adora’s phone is still playing quiet songs, accompanied by crashing waves, the rustle of a late summer breeze rushing through the grass, and Adora’s heavy breathing.</p><p>Catra keeps her knee between Adora's legs, circling smoothly. She is watching Adora's eyes fall shut and her lips part with a cute, broken moan. The corner of Adora's mouth twitches into a grin as her fingers tug on Catra's unbuttoned, unzipped shorts blindly.</p><p>Catra raises her hips and Adora shoves the shorts down to her knees where Catra can wiggle out of them. Their eyes meet again and Catra can feel her expression mirror Adora's giddy excitement - her teeth flash brightly, dark eyes flaring as she crawls above Catra, smoothing wild waves of hair back from her forehead. Catra presses her lips to Adora's wrist and licks her palm playfully, just like yesterday during the phone call.</p><p>They both crack up. Catra feels high and intoxicated, Adora's laugh blooming in her chest, flickering like fireworks.</p><p>Catra reaches up and tugs on the collar of Adora's shirt, pulling her down. She catches her open mouth in a heated kiss, palm on the nape of her neck to keep her steady as she feels her new favorite spot on Adora's body with her knee once again. She kisses Adora like she could  drink from her lips and moves her tongue and knee in the same rhythm, keeping it achingly slow; savoring, teasing, spoiling.</p><p>Adora winces again but stays put this time. Catra can feel her little jolts, the rugged breath that breaks their kiss before Catra draws her back. She always draws her back. If Adora truly has never been touched like this by someone else… then, Catra is determined to make it a night she will never forget.</p><p>Catra picks up her pace, pressing in a messier way. Adora moans into her mouth, her fingers curling into a fist, pulling Catra's hair. That sweet, dull pain is absolutely maddening so Catra changes positions with a deep groan; she lets her knee fall, grinding up to Adora with her hips and bringing her down with nails digging into her perfect ass.</p><p>"Catracatra<em>catra-</em>" Adora chokes, sliding a palm on Catra's navel and pushing her back. Her eyes pop open, a hungry light igniting  in them that Catra feels between her own thighs. She lets herself be guided away, a little hazy, waiting for Adora's next move. Adora's voice is deep and bold, echoing in Catra’s empty skull. "I want to do it."</p><p>Catra takes Adora's hand on her stomach and brings it up to her chest. She squeezes it gently.</p><p>"You sure?" She drawls, tilting her head. "This is your first time, after all. And I'm <em> very </em> hard to please."</p><p>Adora gets that gleam in her eyes that always makes Catra's heart flutter. She quirks an eyebrow, spreading her fingers between Catra's breasts, taunting.</p><p>She says:</p><p>"I bet I can make you come in five minutes."</p><p>After a beat of silence, Catra bursts out with a short "HA". She pushes herself up until the tips of their noses touch, Catra lifting her gaze up Adora's face to her eyes slowly.</p><p>Adora's irises are burning dark grey in the night, the shimmer in them feverish. They remind Catra of stormy skies with twirling rain clouds and dangerously deep forest lakes and fuck, Catra wants to drown in them.</p><p>The bet is funny, considering how that it is not at all impossible, given Catra's current, crumbling state. Since she made Adora rest up and skip her morning workouts, Catra did not have the time for herself that she did before. During the first week of camp she was spending early mornings pressing her face to Adora's pillow, inhaling the scent as she touched herself fast and rough under the covers; the thought of getting caught by Adora just as frightening as arousing, slowly fading into the fantasies. She would doze back off then, or pretend to once Adora came back, panting heavily from her run, skin flushed dark pink and gleaming sweat dripping down her arms.</p><p>Yeah, she really feels the absence of those mornings right now.</p><p>"Alright, hotshot," Catra purrs against Adora's lips, kissing them again. She cannot keep herself away, hands clasping around Adora's neck, teeth clinking together as they both grin. "Show me what you've got."</p><p>Adora's hands fall to Catra's waist, clawing her stockings down. Catra helps her and pushes closer then, cheeks pressed together as she whispers:</p><p>"Unzip me."</p><p>Adora's fingers are shaking on her back as she fumbles with the zip of the top. She pulls it down slowly, Catra breathing out a sigh as the lace peels off from her skin.The damp heat in the air makes her roll her shoulders back; or it is just Adora's calloused skin on hers, following her vertebrae up the nape of her neck</p><p>Catra takes a fistful of Adora's shirt too, tugging it insistently. Adora does not seem to understand or show interest to move, so Catra leans back to find her eyes again - Adora’s gaze is focused on Catra's bare chest, jaw hanging open.</p><p>Adora is radiating warmth and awe, eyes following the curve of Catra's perky breasts with growing hunger. </p><p>Catra's face burns hot, her throat closing up. Her voice is raspier than she intends when she says jokingly:</p><p>"Yes, I have tits."</p><p>Adora jerks, but cannot tear her gaze away. Instead, she follows the lines with the tip of her index finger, closing in on Catra’s dark areola, a breath away from her nipple but never reaching.</p><p>Catra shivers violently.</p><p>"Sorry," Adora breathes weakly, but her tone is nothing apologetic. "I just. Wow."</p><p>"You really haven't done this before, have you?" Catra teases with an edgeless scoff.</p><p>"I've seen breasts before," Adora objects, offended. Her nose crinkles adorably and she adds, softer now: "Just not yours."</p><p>Catra swallows thickly and shrugs.</p><p>"They're not much."</p><p>"Are you kidding?" Adora finally looks up, expression completely dumbfounded.</p><p>"...What?"</p><p>"Catra, you're-" Adora shakes her head, pressing her lips to a straight line.</p><p>Terrified of what that sentence can end with, Catra leans in for a kiss again. Adora's tongue rolls flat against hers, tasting her with a little whimper stuck in her throat. Her moves are tender and full of something Catra does not even dare to think about, but her body reacts - she goes numb under Adora's care as she guides both of Adora's palms to her breasts, encouraging her to touch and feel as she pleases.</p><p>Adora mumbles something unintelligible, Catra's teeth around her lower lip.</p><p>"Take off your shirt," Catra orders, a little breathless.</p><p>Adora crosses her arms and pulls the shirt off her body. It messes up her hair and leaves her neck flushed, biceps flexing as she throws it away. She really is putting on a show, whether she planned it or not. She is wearing a simple red bra; Catra hooks a finger under the strap, pulling it off Adora's broad shoulder.</p><p>Adora stops her, hand on hers. She looks away, licking her lips as she asks:</p><p>"Can it stay on for now? I- I’ll take my shorts off."</p><p>Catra smiles, pulling the strap back on and leaving her hand on her shoulder. Adora looks so shy, almost fragile. "Sure."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>Adora slides out of the truck bed to pull her shorts down, stepping out of them with a slight stumble. Catra props herself on her elbows, reaching out with her leg, stroking up Adora’s hip with the bridge of her foot. Adora sucks her stomach in, shadows crawling in the valleys of her muscles.</p><p>“What?” Adora asks, swallowing a chuckle.</p><p>“I’ve been dreaming of those abs for so long,” Catra muses before she could stop herself. Adora’s smug smirk is throwing Catra over the edge.</p><p>“Were you?”</p><p>Catra scoffs, rolling her eyes and her head back.</p><p>“Do you even know what you look like?”</p><p>“I don’t,” Adora says, peeling her ridiculous knee socks off as well. Catra’s eyes are roaming her body unapologetically, idling over the dark spot at the bottom of her briefs. When the next stab in her stomach comes, Catra bites down on her lip hard.</p><p>Adora comes back to her, head looming above her as she lays down on top of Catra; the curves of Adora’s body are following hers, pressing down. Her hair falls like threads of gold illuminated by the fairy lights, Catra reaching up to twirl a strand around her index. It is soft and smells like vanilla, curling around her finger like fine silk.</p><p>“So tell me, Catra,” Adora says, tilting her jaw to Catra’s hand. "What do I look like?”</p><p>“Tick-tock, Adora,” Catra avoids confessing, grinding her hips up. Adora’s body rides the wave with hers instead of going against it, her eyes falling shut once again. Catra presses a kiss to her neck, nipping with just her lips. Adora’s throat bobs under her mouth. “Five minutes, you said?”</p><p>“Five minutes,” Adora grunts, swallowing again. Her lashes flutter as she props up on an elbow, bringing her right hand down between their bodies, resting on Catra’s thigh. She asks, quiet and coy: “Can I touch you?”</p><p>Catra feels her eyes burning, her chest too, as Adora's careful adoration pours over her. Fuck. She cannot cry, not now, not <em> again </em>.</p><p>“Were you planning to get me off with telekinesis?”</p><p>Adora chuckles, her forehead bumping Catra’s. She keeps quiet, sliding her palm between Catra’s legs, cupping her with a careful squeeze.</p><p>Catra sighs. She lets her legs fall open as Adora's fingers burrow under the waistband of her bikini, stroking her hair and slithering down; her pretty, dumb face lights up at the wetness she finds there. Adora gets Catra out of her underwear and positions herself between her legs, resting Catra's knees up her thighs.</p><p>Catra was watching her up until this point, when Adora’s gaze starts to burn too much. Catra closes her eyes and lays back, grabbing for a fluffy pillow she pushes behind her. Adora understands; she lifts her up courteously, helping with getting the pillow under the small of Catra's back.</p><p>Catra's shoulders shake with suppressed laughter.</p><p>"What's so funny?"</p><p>Catra bites her lip. "Do you want to tell Glimmer what we're doing on her blankets or can I?"</p><p>Adora whines miserably, only just taking the situation in. She hides her face behind her palm. "You can never speak of this with her. Ever."</p><p>"Mm-hm."</p><p>"I'm serious, Catra," Adora says despite grinning now, too. "I just got you back, I'm not ready to lose you again because Glimmer murders you on the spot."</p><p>Catra's grin breaks and falls, frustration boiling up inside her lungs. Adora senses the shift, the change in the air but cannot seem to make anything out of it. Catra's chest is heaving as she is quick to grab Adora's hand, pushing it between her legs, demanding.</p><p>Adora dips her fingers between her folds and Catra closes her eyes again, head thrown back into a pillow. She squeezes her eyes, shutting them hard, tears pricking at the corners. There is something wildly agonizing about being touched by Adora - touched so tenderly, so full of affection and respectful, shy desire.</p><p>Catra deserves no respect. Not from the girl she spent so many years hating, not from the girl who she wanted to ruin. The girl who does not even exist, because this girl, right here, is… perfect.</p><p>Finding Adora again, getting close to her again, knowing her again has changed Catra's whole world, tipped it upside down. Everything she used to love about Adora hits her even harder now, and Catra quickly sank into that enthralling state of mind where nothing and no one matters except for Adora. The cool, blue flames of hatred shifted into red again after some dumb, radiant smiles. After she wore that ridiculously pretty dress, so happy to find Catra coming to the bar, to be able to dance and joke like when everything was simpler and Catra realized that she dug her own fucking grave all this time. She already fell captive to Adora, trying to push herself to finish what she started only to find herself wanting to do what she has always done - protect her. From expectations, from pressure, from compulsion... and from Catra herself.</p><p>Because Catra should have abandoned her stupid fucking plan the very first night when she realized that maybe Adora is not the monster she was chasing after, but she could not fucking <em> stop- </em></p><p>Adora leans down, her hair tickling Catra's chest. Catra keeps her eyes closed, feeling Adora's lips on her cheek as she smears a little peck there.</p><p>"I'm sorry, this... angle is a bit weird on another person," she says, kissing her again. "Does it feel good?"</p><p>Catra shatters a little more, hearing her own voice from a distance:</p><p>"Fingers. Inside."</p><p>Adora obeys. She always does. She slips a finger into Catra's warmth, her breath hitches on Catra's cheek.</p><p>Catra's throat is so tight she chokes, fingers gripping the blankets. It is not enough.</p><p>"More," she says, and Adora adds another. It slips in too easy.</p><p>Catra asks for more until she feels too tight, straining around Adora's long fingers, stinging uncomfortably.</p><p>Catra sets her jaw, teeth grinding. She takes a deep breath, hissing as she exhales:</p><p>"Fuck me as hard as you can."</p><p>"I-"</p><p>Catra growls:</p><p>
  <em> "Do it." </em>
</p><p>She knows Adora will do anything she is told; and just like she asked for, Adora draws back and thrusts her fingers back in, hard and fast. Catra feels the hot ache rip through her like a stab of a dagger and she cries out loud, pain without pleasure as it should be.</p><p>Adora slips out immediately.</p><p>Catra growls again, eyes fluttering open as she fights for air, knuckles whitening where she clings to the blankets.</p><p>Adora cups her cheek, running her thumb across her lower lip. Her eyes are wide, misty with shine, thick eyebrows knitting and her mouth twists into a faint, distressed grimace. Catra's name is all she breathes, voice breaking as she grazes their lips together.</p><p>Catra is shaking, her throat makes a choking noise. Adora's finger catches a tear flowing down Catra's temple, her lips caressing hers.</p><p>Catra cups Adora's jaw with both hands, pushing her away so she can look into her eyes.</p><p>"Do whatever you want to do to me," Catra says, voice raspy but firm. "Don't ask for permission."</p><p>Adora opens her mouth, then closes it again. She tilts her head, beautiful eyes searching for something on Catra's face before she gives up and licks her lips.</p><p>"Anything?"</p><p>"Yeah," Catra says. "Anything."</p><p>Adora nods sharply. She turns then, still propped up on an elbow, laying on her side next to Catra, bringing Catra's leg over her hips. She presses her body as close as she can and caresses down Catra's leg, reaching her curls again.</p><p>She touches Catra feather-light; nothing but soft fingertips stroking, mapping. Adora does not focus on a certain area, instead wandering up and down like she wants to memorize every inch of her. She is fondling Catra patiently, building up something thrilling rather than rushing to get her off and move on; and all Catra can do in return is gasp weakly at the unfamiliar sensation.</p><p>She can still feel the strain, pulsing painfully inside her; the contrast Adora's attention draws between that and the slow, serene, calmly building pleasure is insane.</p><p>She feels safe.</p><p>No one has ever touched Catra like that. <em> Catra </em> did not touch Catra like that. She usually masturbated like she wanted it to be done and over with, a frustrating task to deal with when she could not ignore the arousal any longer.</p><p>Her previous partners have definitely never touched her carefully. They weren't <em> gentle </em> like that. Catra knew one type of sex - fucking like nothing else matters as long as she chases the release, trying to keep it quick and heavy and impersonal. No time for talking, thinking; being used as a toy to grind into, and use people in return. Her experiences were not uncomfortable - they just happened. Sex for Catra has always meant something selfish and untamed.</p><p>But Adora is doing this shit again, and it is too much.</p><p>"Adora," Catra gasps, hating the sound of her own voice.</p><p>"Like that?" Adora asks, resting her cheek in her palm by Catra's head. There is something lazy about it, not in a bad way; it makes Catra feel like they are laying in bed on a lovely Sunday morning and they have all the time in the world together.</p><p>"Yeah-" Catra gasps again, arching up to Adora's touch as she comes back up on her.</p><p>She lets the blankets go and brings an arm around Adora's neck, pulling her close. She hides in the hollow of her neck; the scent of her perfume mixed with her skin is even stronger there.</p><p>Catra kisses Adora's jaw, feeling the fucking tears rolling down her cheeks again.</p><p>Adora leans on her heavier, sighing at the feeling of Catra's lips. Catra kisses her neck - and again, and again, only stopping to gasp and moan between kisses when Adora's touch sends another shiver up her spine.</p><p>Adora avoids slipping a finger inside Catra again, only circling around the spot before stroking up with growing pressure. She picks up her pace and rubs quick little circles with her hand now, and Catra feels a fragment of the rush she usually chases, but now-</p><p>She finds herself grabbing Adora's wrist before she could stop herself. She has no right to. She gave up control for a reason. Catra releases her swiftly, pressing her lips together.</p><p>"Sorry-"</p><p>"No," Adora mutters, slowing down again. "Tell me. Please."</p><p>Catra nips Adora's skin again before whispering:</p><p>"Can you just… keep doing it like that? For a little longer."</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>Catra is melting again, her lips never leaving Adora's skin, arm still around her. When even the lightest touch hits her like tiny electric shocks, Catra whimpers, nails clawing into Adora's arm.</p><p>"A-Adora-"</p><p>"Now?"</p><p>"Yeah… <em> yeah</em>."</p><p>It takes less than a minute until her vision is blurring; her eyes spring open from a white-hot rush that cramps her whole body in pleasure. She comes quietly with short, raspy gasps - serene, cozy. Intimate.</p><p>Adora slides her hand up Catra's stomach, leaving a shiny trail. She presses a kiss into Catra's tousled hair, chuckling smugly.</p><p>"Your legs are shaking," she sings.</p><p>"Shut up," Catra croaks, head falling back to the pillow from the hill of Adora's neck. She tries to ease her breathing, lungs whistling. Her bones feel hollow and spongy, and yes, she is definitely fucking shaking, it happens.</p><p>Adora stirs beside her, leaning above her. Her expression is even more dopey and stupid than Catra expects it to be, so bright and full of herself.</p><p>"It was over five minutes," Catra says. There is no edge in her tone.</p><p>Adora smiles even wider.</p><p>"I guess this is the first time losing doesn't bother me."</p><p>Catra scoffs, shoving Adora's shoulder away playfully. She takes a deep breath, pushing herself up; she still feels weaker than usual.</p><p>Adora shoots her a questioning look, lost and confused.</p><p>"It's my turn, Princess," Catra purrs, climbing on top of her.</p><p>Adora's face grows pale, gaze flickering as Catra gets comfortable in her lap. Catra slides her palms on Adora's shoulders and in return, Adora's arms wrap around her waist.</p><p>"Hey," Catra says softly, squinting at her. Adora finally looks at Catra, chewing on her lip. "You can say no any time you want, you know."</p><p>"I- I want to," Adora says, voice growing high. "I mean I want to do it, not - not that I want to say no, I don't want to say no, I'm so in. It's just. I guess I'm just. It's. <em> Whew.</em>"</p><p>Catra tilts her head.</p><p>"What are you nervous about?"</p><p>"Pfff, I'm not nervous. You're nervous."</p><p>"Adora."</p><p>Adora takes a deep breath, looking up to mumble, clearly irritated with herself:</p><p>"Okay. I… guess it's… it's about you seeing me fully naked."</p><p>Catra is not surprised about that; not after what happened earlier. She feels her expression soften, hands squeezing Adora's shoulders.</p><p>"Would it be better if I couldn't see you?"</p><p>Adora's lips part.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>Catra climbs out of Adora's lap, gesturing for her to rise as well.</p><p>"Turn around," she says, then adds, once Adora shows her back to her: "On your knees."</p><p>Catra kneels right behind her as well, embracing Adora's stomach. Her front is pressed to Adora's back, her forehead on the nape of Adora's neck. She hugs her tightly, kissing the valley between Adora's scapulas.</p><p>"Like this?" Catra asks, stroking along the sharp lines of Adora's abs. "Would it be okay if I touched you like this?"</p><p>Adora shakes with a relieved chuckle.</p><p>"Yeah, this is… nice."</p><p>"Do you want to take anything off, or should I touch you under the briefs?"</p><p>Adora swallows, a hand cupping Catra's.</p><p>"I think I'm okay with taking off everything, now."</p><p>"Okay." Catra rubs her cheek along Adora's spine, nuzzling. Her skin is so soft there, and warm. Catra does not let go. "We can talk about what you want to happen, too. Before we do anything."</p><p>"Uh. Like what?"</p><p>"I don't know," Catra mumbles, closing her eyes. Adora is right. Staying like this is… nice. "Where you want me to touch you. What feels good, what's weird. What's off limits."</p><p>Adora hangs her head down with a sigh.</p><p>"I'm- I'm not sure, I'm sorry."</p><p>"Hey." Catra makes Adora twist back, bringing her down to her lips. She leaves a peck on her mouth, staying close. "You can just tell me as we go. It's fine."</p><p>Adora looks like she is about to cry. Catra kisses her again, deeper this time. When they break apart, Adora's expression has still not changed, so Catra glares.</p><p>Adora mutters:</p><p>"We should have done this before I touched you too."</p><p>Catra shakes her head.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Catra-"</p><p>"You were great, Adora." Catra swallows. "I mean it. That was… I've never felt like that, okay?"</p><p>Adora beams again, finally, and Catra's heart skips a beat.</p><p>Catra rests her chin on the edge of Adora's shoulder, peeking up.</p><p>"Wanna start?"</p><p>"Yes," Adora says, her voice vibrating with excitement again. It makes Catra smile, sliding her hands down from Adora's stomach to her hips.</p><p>"I'll close my eyes until you undress. I won't look."</p><p>"I know you won't."</p><p>Catra sits back on her heels, closing her eyes. She feels heat pooling deep in her belly just from hearing the rustle of Adora taking her underwear off, clothes sliding off her skin.</p><p>"I'm ready."</p><p>Catra keeps her eyes closed as she rises, positioning herself right back behind her. She bites back a moan as her curls press to Adora's ass, her chest on soft skin instead of the clasp of Adora’s bra. She exhales, heart throbbing; Adora follows with another relieved sigh.</p><p>Catra starts with her fingers spreading on Adora's stomach, coming up her ribs slowly. She stops under the curves of her breasts, Adora's shiver shaking her like it is contagious.</p><p>"You can," Adora whispers before Catra could ask anything and lolls her head back to Catra’s shoulder.</p><p>Catra cups Adora's breasts, nipples pinched between her index and middle fingers. She squeezes and rubs them up; they even <em> feel </em> pretty. Apparently, being deprived of looking when Catra wants nothing more is a turn on she did not know about.</p><p>Adora whimpers for her, high and loud, exhaling through her nose. Catra keeps her eyes shut, imagining how Adora must look right now - lips flushed pink, her cheeks too, eyes looking up at the stars as her neck tenses, shadows in its valleys.</p><p>Catra grazes her teeth along Adora’s shoulder. She remembers Adora's cry when she bit her earlier during their make out, but still asks for affirmation:</p><p>“How do you feel about biting?”</p><p>Adora makes another desperate, cute noise.</p><p>“Yes. Yes.”</p><p>Catra sinks her teeth into her skin; not too rough, but definitely stronger than a nibble. The wet gasp Adora lets out is almost unbearable, making Catra growl and bite into her again, rocking against Adora absentmindedly. She was planning on pampering Adora way longer but the way Adora pushes back into the pressure, bringing a ripple to the motion makes Catra lose herself, strength oozing out of her muscles again as she cannot help but move against her.</p><p>“Fuck, Adora,” she giggles into her hair, nose sliding up to her ear. “You’re killing me.”</p><p>“The feeling’s mutual,” Adora breathes. She reaches behind, fingers digging into Catra’s thighs as she pushes her closer.</p><p>Catra keeps a hand on Adora’s chest, dropping the other down. She pinches the skin of Adora’s jugular between her teeth as her now free hand finds its way to the inside of Adora’s thigh.</p><p>“Catra,” Adora begs, rocking forth now and whimpering when Catra snatches her hand away teasingly.</p><p>“Yeah?” Catra purrs, licking the salty bite mark she left. She brings her palm closer again, feeling Adora’s warmth pulsing from between her legs.</p><p>“There,” Adora manages to blurt out. “I want you to touch me there.”</p><p>And so, Catra does. She goes in with more purpose, more intent than Adora had. She feels Adora up and down, applying delicate pressure and stroking her torso too. Adora jerks immediately.</p><p>"I'll be gentle," Catra whispers into Adora's hair. Her words have an immediate effect, Adora sinking her weight back further. She is trembling constantly now, her moans so loud and full of desperate need when the heel of Catra’s palm hits her where Adora wants it most and Catra's thumb circles her nipple. Catra presses a kiss behind her ear. "There… relax, Adora. Let me take care of you."</p><p>"Catra," Adora mewls again. Catra feels Adora's fingers digging into her thighs. "Faster."</p><p>Catra giggles, slowly picking her pace up to a more feverish rhythm. “I told you to keep that attitude to a time when my hands are free. Glad you remembered."</p><p>Adora’s hips buck, chasing the feeling of Catra’s touch on her. Catra bites into Adora’s neck again, leaving her teeth there. She presses her tongue to her pulse point as she rubs Adora hastily, swollen and slick and burning hot under Catra’s fingers. Catra feels every rumble, every husky moan under her tongue as they break apart in Adora’s mouth, fading into sweet whimpers. Adora keeps trying to suck her lips in, keeping her noises down, shaking violently against Catra’s body, urging her to go faster and faster, and-</p><p>Adora yelps, collapsing. She plops down on her stomach and groans an “ow”, and Catra understands as her blood runs cold, eyes flipping to Adora’s weak knee.</p><p>“Fuck,” she says, a hand on Adora’s shoulder. “I’m so sorry, I-”</p><p>She bites her words back as Adora starts to laugh hysterically, turning on her back. Catra summons all her strength to not even <em> glance </em> lower than her blushed face, focused on her cheeks—chubby from laughing.</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Adora giggles, catching her breath. She sounds nothing like it.</p><p>“I’m so sorry,” Catra says again, cupping Adora’s cheek. “I totally forgot.”</p><p>“Oh, me too,” Adora wheezes. Her laugh ends with a cute hum as she squints up, grinning brightly. “It’s fine. I’m fine.”</p><p>Catra is still not convinced, stomach shrinking and curling into a knot.</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Adora says, sucking her lips in for a moment. “You can look. I don’t mind anymore.”</p><p>Catra huffs, combing her hair back behind her ears.</p><p>“That’s not really what I care about right now, Adora. Maybe we should-”</p><p>“Catra, I’m <em> okay.</em>” Adora takes her hand and guides Catra to lay on top of her, kissing her breathlessly. Catra barely manages to understand that she is laying naked on Adora, skin burning hot on skin, mouth on her mouth. Catra lets Adora do anything as long as she can stay here like this, her body sinking deeper into Adora's warmth with every sweet flick of her tongue.</p><p>Adora draws back, palms on Catra's neck, thumbs stroking Catra's jaw. She suggests: "We can just… continue like this?"</p><p>Catra feels the corner of her mouth curl into a smirk.</p><p>"Use your words, Adora," she says. "Do you still need my hand? My thigh?" Catra rolls her hips down; she is straddling one of Adora's legs, being in the perfect position to rub her thigh where her knee and hand have already wandered. She swallows Adora's moan in a heated kiss, the tip of her tongue rolling up to Adora's teeth as she breaks it. "Or," she purrs then, eyes half-mast. "You want my tongue?"</p><p>Adora's breath hitches. She stares at Catra's mouth, eyes wide and curious, mouth agape. Catra giggles, turning her head so Adora's palm slides from Catra's jaw to her cheek, her other hand on her waist now.</p><p>"I guess that's settled, huh?"</p><p>"Only if you want to," Adora hurries to say and swallows hard, gaze still focused on Catra's lips. Catra darts her tongue out and wiggles it playfully. Adora snorts with a laugh, muscles visibly relaxing. "You're ridiculous."</p><p>"Oh, really?"</p><p>Catra sticks her tongue out more, curling it from the sides, then lays it against her lower lip flat.</p><p>Adora practically <em> weeps.</em></p><p>Catra raises her eyebrows then, pushing her upper body up from Adora's, her glance slipping down.</p><p>The role reversal is instant. Catra cannot seem to look away from Adora's chest, teeth sinking into her lower lip as she feels an immediate pull to devour.</p><p>"I have tits, Adora," Adora imitates in a voice that could not resemble Catra's less.</p><p>"Shut up," Catra breathes. Well, now she gets it - no wonder, Adora's heavy chest looks way better than hers, and way prettier than she imagined based on touch.</p><p>Catra tears her gaze away, looking back to Adora. Their eyes meet. Adora says, after a second of silence:</p><p>"I want you to."</p><p>Catra needs nothing else to proceed. She leans down, pulling her hair from one side to the other and her lips smooth across the curve of Adora's breast. Adora gasps as Catra's tongue rolls around her nipple; it quickly turns into a moan when Catra changes things up and takes Adora's soft flesh into her mouth, sucking.</p><p>Adora's fingers fly into Catra's hair, keeping her head down.</p><p>"Holy shit," Adora breathes, and it should not sound as hot as it does, but her voice is low and raspy, scratching in her throat.</p><p>Catra growls at the sound, fingers twitching; her hand slithers down between Adora's thighs, stroking again.</p><p>"Catra," Adora grunts, squirming as Catra leaves for her other breast. Goosebumps bloom in the path of Catra's mouth, Catra's hair is in Adora's fist. "Your tongue-"</p><p>"Mm."</p><p>"You said-" Adora complains weakly, letting Catra's hair go to caress her jaw.</p><p>Catra contemplates teasing her a little longer, but Adora's voice and pets break her. She crawls lower, kissing down on Adora's arching front, her chin reaching neatly trimmed hair.</p><p>Catra knows she is good with her tongue. Fucking fantastic, even - but she has a choreography. It worked on mostly everyone she fucked, although differently. Sometimes it takes minutes, sometimes Catra gets too bored to finish so she uses fingers; she never intended to care enough to switch it up.</p><p>Until now.</p><p>Now she is wide awake, hot breath burning Adora's skin, every thread of her nerves focused on Adora. Catra pays attention to every violent twitch and sharp moan her licks earn, following Adora's type of sweet spoiling, assuming it is what she is craving - Catra's tongue gives back what Adora's fingers have done for her. Catra's nails dig into Adora's hip bones, keeping her down when she wants to buck up desperately.</p><p>"Catra," she whines, rock hard thighs closing in on Catra's head.</p><p>Catra is thankful Adora cannot see her smile right now. It would be way too embarrassing.</p><p>"Soon, okay?" Catra whispers, leaving for Adora's thighs to kiss and bite gently. "Let me spoil you a little more. It'll be worth it."</p><p>Adora grunts, palms on her forehead, fingers in her hair. Catra swears she hears her breathe<em> "fuck",</em> making Catra's blood boil. Her moves are more hasty now, Adora making her lose control a little bit; she tastes Adora until she feels feverish, the throbbing between her own legs is making her dizzy.</p><p>Adora grows so loud under her; her every breath is needy moans and wet gasps, body writhing and legs twitching. Catra's name spills from her lips more frequently now. Catra usually hates them loud; it fucking annoys her, but Adora's agonized need taking shape in those beautiful cries is everything Catra ever wants to hear for the rest of her life.</p><p>Catra decides to relent. She keeps working with her tongue, pressing the tip of her index lower on Adora's sticky skin.</p><p>Adora's next gasp is surprised, coming deep from her throat.</p><p>"Is it okay if I use my fingers inside you?" Catra asks. Adora just chokes; cute, but not enough. "I need a yes or a no, Adora."</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Catra slips in, careful and slow. She meets no resistance, Adora spilling wet and hot on her, already clenching with anticipation.</p><p>"I can take more."</p><p>Catra adds another, and settles for it. She only needs to complement what she has been building up to with her mouth.Catra starts slow, picking up the pace when Adora tells her to and soon enough, their rhythm shifts to something heavy again. Catra lets Adora move, her hips grinding up as Catra keeps her tongue in place, feeling light-headed from the lewd sound her fingers make inside Adora. Her jaw and wrist are starting to ache, dripping, and Catra wonders if she ever got so close to coming just from touching someone else.</p><p>She clasps her lips around Adora and sucks hard as she curls her fingers inside, not breaking their pace.</p><p>Adora cries out, head thrown back on the pillow. Her breaths come out in broken whimpers and shaky, stuttering gasps as Catra helps her ride out the waves.</p><p>Then, she stills, muttering something unintelligible under her breath when Catra rises from between her legs. Catra lays on top of her, Adora's hands coming up on the small of her back and in her hair.</p><p>"Hey," Catra whispers, licking Adora's taste off her lips. She even tastes fantastic.</p><p>"Hey," Adora grins, grazing their noses together.</p><p>"How you feeling?" Catra asks innocently.</p><p>Adora chuckles and closes her eyes in an expression of pure bliss. Catra forgets how to breathe, feeling heat crawling up her neck.</p><p>"Pretty freakin’ good." She peeks up, barely opening her eyes. "Wow…"</p><p>Catra is at loss of words, too, so she chooses to kiss her instead. As moments pass, Adora starts to gain her strength back, stirring under her that leaves Catra to grumble indignantly as she is shifted into a sitting position. Adora follows, her mouth never leaving her.</p><p>Adora kisses her one last time before drawing back. She presses their foreheads together and asks, eyes glowing bright and cheeks rosy:</p><p>"Can I eat you out too?"</p><p>Catra chokes on a sound she intended to make. She takes a deep breath, trying to ease the urge to cough that strains her lungs.</p><p>"You mean… right now?"</p><p>Adora nods, smiling enthusiastically. She reaches for her wrist, pulling her elastic off and putting her hair up in her usual ponytail.</p><p>Catra blinks emptily.</p><p>"You had a hair tie all this time and didn't think about letting me borrow it?"</p><p>Adora shrugs.</p><p>"I love your hair." Catra tries not to whine at that word, head still light as a feather.</p><p>"Adora, your knee," she blurts out then.</p><p>"Oh, right."</p><p>Adora pouts, putting her hands down. Her face lights up again as she gets an idea, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"You can sit on my face."</p><p>Oh. So this is how Catra is going to die. Good to know. She whines into her hands:</p><p>"<em>You make me lose my fucking mind</em>." Her face is so, so hot and Adora dares to laugh at that, gently pulling her hands away from her face.</p><p>Adora coos, full of shit:</p><p>"It's okay if you don't want to."</p><p>"You-," Catra spits, lips moving but no sound coming out. She shakes her head then, leaning in for another kiss she pours everything into that she cannot express; she presses into Adora, knocking her back down and leaning on her collarbones to push herself up. She feels her voice shake: "Are you for real?"</p><p>The back of Adora's hand is caressing Catra's waist, running up and down.</p><p>"Yeah. I'd love to."</p><p>Catra swallows, dry.</p><p>"Okay." She looks away then, muttering: "But only because you want it so much."</p><p>Adora laughs, hands sliding lower, cupping Catra's ass and easing her up, ushering her to spread her legs wider. Catra does not feel ready but honestly, she doubts she ever would so there is no reason to take things slow now. It is an out of body experience to watch Adora wiggle lower, Catra's thighs already shaking like jelly.</p><p>Adora puts her mouth on her without warning, ravenous and messy.</p><p>Catra has never screamed like this in her life, nails clawing into her own chest. Adora is fucking <em> making out </em> with her down there, a little clumsy - clearly she is not sure what and how she should do this — but what she lacks in skill she makes up for with devotion.</p><p>She tries to imitate Catra's movements, slipping her tongue deep; the tip of her nose grazes Catra’s clit and Catra feels like she is going to fucking faint.</p><p>"<em>Shit-"</em></p><p>Adora hums, sending rumbles up Catra's body. She licks her way up, sucking until her cheeks hollow, palms kneading Catra's ass.</p><p>Catra was already feeling close just from getting Adora off, but still it is deeply embarrassing that she can feel the first burning waves in the spasms of her stomach. She is trembling to keep herself steady, holding onto her chest which Adora notices.</p><p>Adora draws Catra's hands away, her palm taking their place to squeeze and brush. She uses her other hand to hold Catra's and lace their fingers together. She raises her jaw to be able to say:</p><p>"Move as you want, please."</p><p>Catra feels dizzy, closing her eyes to ground herself, squeezing Adora's hand with all her might.</p><p>"Wh...what?"</p><p>Adora nips a fold with her lips, Catra growling deep from her lungs.</p><p>"I'm telling you to fuck my mouth, Catra."</p><p>Catra is aware she sounds like she is sobbing. She rocks down to the invitation, Adora flattening her tongue for her.</p><p>This is more familiar to her, this unstoppable force to just finally release the frustration, the burning heat coursing through her veins. Adora moans under her, seemingly enjoying it as much as Catra does, encouraging the rolls of her hips by squeezing  her hand that she never stops holding.</p><p>Thigh muscles straining, mind swept blank by pleasure, Catra screams again, her back arching into a bridge. She slams her hands down by Adora's hips, gripping into the blankets; she is too weak to support herself, arms giving up on her and she drops down between Adora's legs.</p><p>Catra is gasping for air, husky and deep.</p><p>Adora shifts under her, carefully crawling out. Before she could say anything or show that fucking dopey expression she makes when she is so proud of herself, Catra takes all her remaining strength to push Adora back and hurls herself at her.</p><p>The truck creaks under the impact.</p><p>Adora yelps as her back hits the blankets, mouth wide open, watching Catra claw into the blanket by her sides and slam their bodies together, meeting the welcoming, wet heat with her own.</p><p>Catra starts rocking against her with a deep groan, her focus solely on Adora's body. Adora gasps immediately, hugging Catra to bring her down for a short kiss and tries to meet her moves halfway. She has to break it for air, breathless from Catra's rough little thrusts, her cries even higher than before. There are no breaks of normal breaths now, only these needy, cute sobs that sometimes resemble <em> "yes</em>" like there is no air reaching her lungs.</p><p>Catra leans on Adora's sternum with one hand, grabbing her leg to spread wider with the other as she looks down on her, meeting Adora's gleaming eyes.</p><p>She is so fucking pretty, Catra has to bite down on her lip hard to not blurt that out. Adora's skin is shiny with sweat and Catra's taste, every line of her tense muscles ripple in the dim lights. Her parted lips are cherry red from Catra's kisses and the heat of her skin; her expression is so open with adoration and pleasure.</p><p>Adora whines her name, making Catra throw her head back and rock her hips down even harder, faster, the slick sounds of their flesh echoing in her ears.</p><p>Catra is fueled by a growing need she cannot wrap her finger around - her mind is blank apart from the urge to give back everything Adora has given her, to apologize for all the cruel things she was planning on doing. The guilt is dripping back in, heavy on her tongue and stinging in her chest. She has never hated herself more than in this moment - for taking, for accepting, for being happy.</p><p>So Catra fucks Adora into the floor, frantic and desperate, but selfless.</p><p>Adora comes again, sounding like she is in agony. Catra slows down to a couple long waves, coaxing Adora to have it all, Adora clinging to her with her nails.</p><p>And with that, all strength pours out of Catra. She plops down, both their chests heaving violently as Catra rolls off Adora but nestles close. Her whole body is pulsing in the beat of her heart; her hand squeezes Adora's again, laying between their chests, and throws a leg over Adora's thigh.</p><p>Catra kisses Adora's sweaty cheek, burning hot. Adora twists her head immediately, catching her lips in the most breathless kiss of Catra's life; they are breathing heavily through their noses, their lips closed.</p><p>"Did you come too?" Adora croaks as soon as she is able to speak.</p><p>"I didn't want to," Catra says, and Adora stirs.</p><p>"But I can-"</p><p>"Adora, no," Catra smiles, her free hand gently pushing Adora back. "It's fine, okay?"</p><p>Adora breathes out, turning to her side as well. She squeezes Catra's hand tight, blinking sleepily.</p><p>"So," Catra purrs, drawing a shoulder up. "How's that for a first time?"</p><p>"First times, you mean," Adora chuckles. "<em>Unbelievable</em>," she sighs, meeting Catra's eyes. "Did I make you feel good, too?"</p><p>"Adora, you made me <em> scream </em>. Twice."</p><p>Adora bites into her lip, giggling.</p><p>"Yeah," she muses. "I did that."</p><p>"You're such an idiot," Catra says fondly, playing with Adora's fingers in her grasp. They feel pruny and dry. "You get an A."</p><p>Adora gasps, playfully outraged.</p><p>"No plus? I made you scream!"</p><p>"We don't want you to feel too cocky after one time, do we?" Catra knots her brows at Adora's pouting. "Ugh. Fine. There <em> might </em> be a tiny, little plus in the corner."</p><p>"Yay," Adora hums, nuzzling. The tips of their noses touch and she sighs happily. "There's still so much I'd like to try with you, though."</p><p>Catra pulls Adora's elastic out and runs her fingers through the sweaty mess. She says, quietly:</p><p>"We should keep something for next time, too."</p><p>Catra barely has time to panic at her own words when Adora's eyes flare up, her smile dazzling, and she whispers so contentedly:</p><p>"Yeah." She kisses Catra again, drawing her in and reaching behind her to tuck them both in with a blanket that was crinkled into a ball behind Catra. She clicks her phone locked on the way, music ending abruptly.</p><p>Catra lets herself be embraced and held close, swallowing back the bile stuck in her throat. Adora keeps her eyes closed for long seconds before she opens them again, her gaze melting when she notices Catra is still laying there, watching her softly. She closes her eyes again, her breathing eases too, and Catra thinks she has already fallen asleep when Adora mumbles:</p><p>"Huh, my jaw hurts."</p><p>Catra scoffs without edge, kissing the corner of her mouth.</p><p>"Sleep, Adora."</p><p>"Mmh. Gnight."</p><p>Catra caresses Adora into falling asleep. When she starts snoring quietly, Catra pushes herself up to her elbow, drawing her leg from her body carefully and kisses Adora's forehead. She leaves her lips there for a moment, eyebrows furrowing.</p><p>Fuck, she loves her.</p><p>Catra swallows, dry. She climbs out of the truck bed as quiet as she can, and takes a blanket to wrap it on her shoulder. She comes ‘round the truck, opening the passengers door; she saw a bottle of water in the cup holder when they drove here.</p><p>Catra takes a couple sips, then spins the cap back on and puts it by Adora's head for her when she wakes up.</p><p>She tugs on the blanket, walking a little further away from Adora, towards the black cliffs. Her bare feet are rustling in the cold grass and Catra halts by an edge, looking down at the twirling waves crashing into the cliffs six feet under her.</p><p>Catra raises her jaw, feeling the salty breeze on her flushed skin. Her body is still pulsing, head buzzing, heart clenching. She has no idea how to deal with everything she is feeling right now; her overflowing joy is like the shiny waves below, broken by sharp rocks of guilt. This might have been Adora's first time, but no one stripped Catra down to her bare bones like this. No one has opened her chest and cradled her heart, leaving her so vulnerable and raw but so, so happy.</p><p>Catra's throat makes a miserable sound. She knows she has to be honest with Adora - at some point, she will have to come clean, have to confess that she was coming here with the cruel determination to hurt her. And with that, she will probably lose it all.</p><p>No.</p><p>She might not. Adora is not like that. Adora is kind, and understanding. Adora will listen to her if she could just explain, if they could talk about everything what happened back then, fucking confusing-</p><p>Catra peeks back above her shoulder.</p><p>Could it be that Adora feels just as serious about this as Catra does? Maybe she knows exactly what she was just doing to Catra. Maybe she will wake her up with her usual stupid bone-cracking squeeze and a lounging, lazy kiss; they will drive back, take a shower together, not really doing anything apart from clinging to each other under the water, Catra being allowed to follow the path of drops with their fingertips. Maybe Adora will hold her hand whenever they walk, and will be proud to tell everyone that they are together again, that Catra is hers and only hers, that everything Catra is, ever had been and ever will be, belongs to Adora.</p><p>Catra exhales with a shaky breath, trying to calm herself down. She feels something building up inside, something savory crawling thick and dark up her throat. She has to fight it. She <em> has to.</em></p><p>Catra walks back to the truck and climbs next to Adora. She slips under the blanket, melting into Adora's tenderness and pulling her arm around her waist. Adora, even in her sleep, hugs her close and Catra nestles under her jaw.</p><p>Safe, warm and happy, Catra sighs deep, squeezing her eyes shut.</p><p>The late night breeze feels colder now.</p><p>She doesn't fucking deserves this, does she?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello again, and welcome to the extra! I asked you guys which one would you like to read first, and the extra came out on top (to stay in the mood) so here we go. (Also don't worry I'm already 12k deep in Chapter 6 which is just 4k longer than usual and it's still not completely over :') Send help.)</p><p>Glimmer to Adora in Ch5: idk i just think ur too serious about this :///<br/>Catra *visibly vibrating*: WHAT IF I ASKED HER TO MARRY ME LIKE, YESTERDAY</p><p>Thank you so, so much for your support of the Coach Catradora series, and for being interested in this addition as well. I would be very happy to write some more little stories from this universe, so if you have any ideas, suggestions, please don't hesitate to tell me! I am so not ready to let this fic go!! Wow!!</p><p>I love you all, stay safe, and cool, and come hang out with me on <a href="https://quee-ra.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a> or <a href="https://twitter.com/dandyvela">Twitter</a> it's a fun time and I love talking to you. ♡<br/>See you next week, with Chapter 6!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>